


Sing to Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sing to Me

You were currently laying on the living room floor, tired. Sam was currently putting Connor to bed, Dean was sitting on the couch with Wendy, and chatting about some movie they had seen. Your eyes were closed, so it probably looked like you were sleeping. Sam came in and smirked. For a giant, he was was light on his feet. He moved so that he was standing over you and grinned at Dean who rolled his eyes. You jumped and screamed when his fingers went after your ribs. He sat on you, pinning you in place as he tickled you. “_Stop_!” You laughed, trying to squirm out from under him. “Damn it, Sammy!” You tried pushing him off of you. “You’re gonna wake up the kid!”

“Fine.” He laughed, getting up.

“My ribs hurt now, you jerk.” You sighed, catching your breath.

Wendy looked between the two of you. “Are you _sure _that you’re not a thing?” She asked.

Sitting up, you shook your head at her. “Nope.” You looked at the clock. It was only seven. You hung your head, already beat from the day. “You three have fun. I’m hoping in the shower and then reading until I pass out. I have a feeling that Connor will be waking me up early.”

“Why you?” Sam asked, helping you up.

“_Seriously_? He barely left my side all day. You weren’t the one he asked to play with him at the park. You weren’t the one who he asked to refill his milk at dinner.” It was like the kid was glued to you. With that, you said your goodnight’s and headed to the bathroom.

Sam sat in one of the chairs and got comfortable. “So, you guys want to watch a movie? Go out to a bar or something?” He offered, knowing that there was a bar with a pool table that Dean would like.

Dean shrugged. “You think that you should take off to a bar with Y/N in the shower, and Connor sleeping?”

“Her showers are quick, Dean.”

Wendy smiled. “Come on, let’s get a couple drinks.” She stood up and motioned for the boys to follow.

Sam got up and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking. Cracking it so you could hear, he closed his eyes. “Taking Dean and Wendy out to the bar down the street. I won’t be out late.”

You peeked around the shower curtain at him. “You still sharing my room?” You asked.

“Yeah, unless Connor joins you.” He laughed. “Alright, night!” He shut the door and joined Dean and Wendy outside the apartment.

Knowing that you were now the only adult in the house, you hurried your shower along and got out. After drying off, you stole one of Sam’s shirts and grabbed a pair of your boxers for bed. You’d been reading for ten minutes when you heard little feet. Looking up, you smiled when Connor peeked in. “What’s up, hun?”

“Can you sing me a song?”

You slipped out of bed and picked him up. Carrying him back to Sam’s room, you tucked him in and smiled. “What would you like me to sing?”

He thought for a moment. “ABCs. And can you lay down with me? Sometimes my mommy does that.”

“I think I can do that.” Now you understood why he crawled onto the couch with you, and not in bed with Sammy. He moved over to give you room, so you laid on your side and watched him close his eyes. You sang softly, running your fingers through his hair. You covered your mouth, yawning, as he started to drift off. You could tell he was asleep by his breathing, but you decided to stay with him a few minutes longer.

You tip-toed out of Sam’s room and into your own. Knowing you probably didn’t have a lot of time, you shut off your light and crawled into bed. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep.

Sam, Dean, and Wendy stumbled into the apartment around midnight, laughing. Not even caring, Sam pulled off his shirt as he walked down the hall. Followed by his shoes.

“Dude, that’s _Y/N’s_ bedroom.” Dean pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m crashing in there while we have Connor.” He shrugged, tripping as he tried to get out of his jeans. Dean raised an eyebrow, but really didn’t care enough to push it. Sam crawled into bed next to you and pulled you to him by your waist. Your back was to his chest, so he buried his face into your hair.

The next morning, you were confused. Blinking, you realized that you were laying on Sam’s chest, and his arm was around you. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted Connor sleeping between your legs and Sam’s. If you moved, it would wake both of them up. However, you didn’t want Sam waking up to find you so close to him. Groaning, you laid your head back down and closed your eyes.

Only, Sam hadn’t been asleep. He’d thought the same thing you had. A small smile played on his lips as he felt your breathing even out once more.


End file.
